gate no accelerator
by daedrics
Summary: una puerta aparece en medio de ciudad academia donde accelaretor se ve involucrado en una guerra y es llamado a investigar la situacion al otro lado del portal, veamos que es lo que pasa, esta historia la estoy subiendo a youtube, mi nombre es daedric spartano. que lo disfruten
1. gate no accelaretor capitulo 1

Que hubiera pasado si accelaretor cae en gate capitulo 1.

Accelaretor, después de su derrota a manos de kamijou touma y después del trágico disparo en su cabeza haciendo que su vida dependa de un collar conectado a su cerebro a través de la red misaka, este estaba caminando con last order hasta una tienda de takoyakis donde se juntarían con yomikawa, mientras en el centro de la ciudad algo parecido a un templo en el que empezaron a salir monstruos y soldados medievales atacando a todo quien estuviera en su camino, accelaretor y last order llegan con yomikawa pero el peliblanco mira una ventana y ve toda la masacre.

*que demonios*

Dice accelaretor mientras yomikawa ve también lo que esta sucediendo.

*¿Qué son esas cosas?*

Pregunta last order.

*no tengo ni idea pero debemos irnos*

Dice yomikawa mientras agarra a last order pero al frente de ellas aparece un ogro dispuesto a atacarlas, este empieza a correr hacia su dirección, yomikawa abraza a last order para protegerla, el ogro que estaba corriendo pero este es tendido en el aire mientras empezaba a sangrar, sus venas se reventaron.

*¿Qué?*

Pregunta yomikawa.

*llévate a la mocosa de aquí, yo haré una limpieza*

Dice accelaretor mientras tiene activado su collar y de un salto vuela hacía donde estaba el ejercito enemigo, una niña estaba a punto de ser atacada por un soldado pero este es enviado a volar a una pared en donde se le rompería unos huesos matándolo.

*Bien, ahora me tienen harto, dejen de molestar maldita sea*

Grita accelaretor mientras el ejercito va a atacar, accelaretor sonríe.

*todos van a morir*

Dice accelaretor mientras genera un gran torbellino negro matando a un gran numero de soldados, unos jinetes de dragones atacan desde el cielo, accelaretor va rápidamente volando y golpea al aire mandando a volar al jinete y su dragón a la pared de un edificio matándolos, lo que queda de uno de los ejércitos comienza a cargar contra accelaretor pero llegan las fuerzas armadas de ciudad academia junto a los anti skil y así se posicionan en frente del ejercito.

*su error, fue atacar ciudad academia*

Dice accelaretor mientras los anti skil comienzan a disparar aniquilando a casi todo el ejercito tiempo después accelaretor había sido llamado para hacerle una conmemoración por proteger ciudad academia, este por supuesto no fue, estaba descansando en la casa de yomikawa, la dueña de la casa aparece.

*¿Por qué no fuiste a tu conmemoración? *

Pregunta la peli azul.

*por que no quise, no tengo tiempo para jugar a esas mierdas de militares y sus medallas*

Dice accelaretor.

*bueno, no importa, la cosa es que fuiste llamado para ir a investigar acompañado de un grupo de soldados de ciudad academia al otro lado del portal*

Dice yomikawa.

*¿de que estas hablando?, no iré a esa tinta excursión*

Dice accelaretor.

*pero si no vas, ¿Quién lo hará?*

Pregunta last order mientras se acerca a accelaretor.

*podría ocurrirle algo a los militares del otro lado, solo puedo confiar en ti para protegerlos, por favor ve*

Dice last order suplicante, accelaretor la observa.

*maldición esta bien, ¿Dónde tengo que ir yomikawa?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

*buena decisión, se reunirán mañana frente al portal, debes estar con ellos*

Dice yomikawa mientras accelaretor suspira y last order sonríe, al día siguiente.

*estamos preparados para enviar a nuestros hombres a la región especial, todos ustedes se les ha dado una mision de gran importancia*

Dice el ministro.

*yo soy hazama, su comandante, nadie sabe lo que nos pasará en la región especial, por eso hemos traído aquí al esper nivel 5 numero uno de ciudad academia, accelaretor que nos honra con su presencia y cooperación en esta misión*

Dice el comandante mientras todos miran a accelaretor incluido itami.

*deben estar preparados para la batalla desde que crucemos el gate, entraremos pronto, así que alístense*

Dice hazama.

*que fastidio*

Dice accelaretor mientras se sube al vehículo militar, itami que se sentó al lado de el lo estaba observando.

*que*

Duce accelaretor.

*no, no es nada, es solo que aun no me termino de creer que tu seas el esper numero uno de ciudad academia*

Dice itami.

*¿en serio?, bueno, cree lo que quieras*

Dice accelaretor.

*mi nombre es itami, mucho gusto accelaretor*

Dice el militar.

*como digas*

Dice el peliblanco mientras itami solo sonríe, al entrar el enemigo los estaba esperando mientras con el Con el emperador del otro mundo.

*perdimos el 60% de la fuerza militar del imperio, ¿Cómo guiara al estado?*

Dice un duque

*ninguna guerra se gana sin pérdidas , por ende no culparé a nadie de nuestras recientes derrotas, ¿Quién habría pensado que otra nación podría venir a rodear la ciudad imperial?*

Dice el emperador.

*pero las tropas que enviamos fueron derrotadas en solo 2 días, en enemigo capturó el portal y pretenden establecer un campamento de ese lado, también intentamos recuperar la colina, pero desde distancia los enemigos tenían armas con magia nunca antes vista, además tienen un arma secreta*

Dice un viejo.

*¿arma secreta?*

Pregunta el emperador.

*el arma secreta es una persona, los que sobrevivieron informaron que sus ejércitos fueron derrotados por un solo chico, delgado, pelo blanco como la nieve, ojos rojos y una mirada siniestra, un dios en persona, atacaba con ataques invisibles, cuando parpadeaban yacían múltiples enemigos muertos por los alrededores*

dice el viejo

*pues pelearemos contra ellos*

Dice un hombre.

*¿Cómo lo lograremos solo con fuerza bruta?*

Pregunta otro hombre así empezando una discusión, el emperador levanta su mano.

*no es mi intención permanecer sentado, así que pelearemos, manden delegados a nuestros estados vecinos y sometidos, pídanles ayuda para defender el continente de los piratas del otro mundo, guiaremos al ejército aliado de godu en un ataque a la colina de arnus*

Dice el emperador mientras todos lo alaban, tiempo después llegan varios ejércitos de diferentes naciones y se disponen a planear el ataque.

*nuestro ejército imperial se enfrenta al enemigo en la colina arnus, el comandante no puede marcharse*

Dice un soldado.

*no tiene sentido, no vi tantos enemigos en la colina*

Dice duran

*quisiéramos que sus ejércitos ataquen al enemigo mañana al amanecer*

Dice el soldado mientras los comandantes discuten sobre que ejército irá a la avanzada.

*señor duran, ¿Por qué no desea estar en el frente?*

Pregunta un tipo.

*No me gusta para nada esta batalla*

Dice duran.

*ha envejecido mucho señor*

Dice ligu mientras se ríe, al día siguiente el un ejército avanza al amanecer, duran es informado que no se ha visto a ningún soldado imperial, este se impresiona por ese hecho, mientras el ejército avanza estos son bombardeados por la fuerzas de ciudad academia siendo completamente aniquilados, duran y su ejército llegan tarde a la batalla.

*¿la colina argus estalló?, ¿Dónde esta el rey alguna?*

Pregunta duran mientras todo el humo se disipa, quedaba un solo hombre, pero no era cualquier hombre.

*maldición, que fastidio, odió cuando me mandan a matar a las ratas restantes*

Dice accelaretor con cara enojada.

*¿Quién es el?*

Pregunta un soldado.

*no teman, solo es uno, a la carga*

Grita el comandante de rojo, sus soldados empiezan a cargar hacia el peli blanco, este sonríe, accelaretor pisa el suelo con un pie generando un tornado violeta que impacta con la primera fila de caballos para después mover su brazo generando otro tornado impactando con otro pelotón de caballos, jinetes de dragones vienen del cielo a atacar a accelaretor este pisa el suelo nuevamente levantando tantos escombros como pueda mandando a volar a los dragones con sus jinetes, accelaretor levanta una piedra y la patea con toda su fuerza haciendo que esta impacte con los dragones matándolos a todos, los soldados lo comienzan a rodear.

*aniquílenlo*

Grita duran.

*esto es aburrido*

Dice accelaretor para después sonreír y golpear el suelo haciendo que explote, se podían escuchar los gritos de agonía de los soldados, el peliblanco comienza a reírse encima de todo el fuego, accelaretor mira con una cara siniestra a duran y la tropa que le quedaba.

*demonio*

Dice duran asustado mientras accelaretor va rápidamente y da un golpe al aire generando que los soldados salgan disparados muriendo al instante.

*quizás no hablemos el mismo idioma, pero hay algo que todo ser vivo puede entender, ¿sabes cual es?, te lo diré, es el miedo*

Dice accelaretor mientras manda 2 torbellinos enormes arrasando con todos los soldados de duran, este mira petrificado pero aun así logra moverse y recoger un arco.

*bastardo*

Dice duran mientras dispara la flecha, accelaretor solo la repele para la sorpresa de duran, este cae de rodillas.

*¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?*

Pregunta duran.

*¿ya te rendiste?, muy bien acabare con tu miseria ahora*

Grita accelaretor mientras hace que los 2 torbellinos morados comiencen a cerrarse hacia duran, este comienza a reírse deliberadamente hasta que accelaretor finalmente lo aniquila, tiempo después llega itami y algunas personas mas.

*esto fue realmente una masacre*

Dice itami mirando el campo de batalla

*dicen que él mató aproximadamente sesenta mil enemigos*

Dice kurata.

*el mismo numero de enemigos derrotados en ginza, pero aun no puedo creer que él solo haya hecho esto, bueno no por nada es el numero uno de ciudad academia*

Dice itami

*mira ahí esta*

Dice kurata mientras apunta a accelaretor, estos van a saludar.

*oye accelaretor, buen trabajo*

Dice itami.

*como digas, volvamos rápido a la base*

Dice accelaretor mientras los 2 soldados asienten, al llegar a la base.

*Llegamos a la conclusión de que debemos investigar a la gente, la industria, la religión y la política de esta región*

Dice un oficial.

*suena bien*

dice itami

*formaremos seis equipos de reconocimiento avanzado, tu comandarás uno de ellos, contacta a la gente de tu área y determina su naturaleza, si es posible intenta hacer amistad con ellos*

Dice el oficial.

*Esta bien*

Dice itami un poco cansado.

*subteniente youji itami, te concedo el mando del tercer equipo de reconocimiento, iras con accelaretor para garantizar la sobrevivencia de este*

Dice el oficial.

*Bueno accelaretor kun, ya escuchaste*

Dice itami mientras accelaretor hace una cara molesta y acompaña al militar a conocer al equipo, dicho equipo esta formado por kurata, tomita, tozu, katsumoto, azuma, kuribayashi, sasakawa, nishina , kurokawa, kuwuhara y yoshida.

*bueno, yo soy itami, su capitán*

Dice el militar un poco bajo de ánimos.

*Bueno vamos*

Dice itami.

*¿este tipo estará bien?, ¿y el es el numero 1 de ciudad academia?, no parece como tal*

dice kuribayashi, tiempo después todos se suben a unos vehículos conduciendo hasta llegar al pueblo de coda, itami habla con el jefe mientras todos sienten curiosidad por accelaretor este solo les manda una mirada amenazante causando miedo en los pueblerinos.

*El cielo es muy azul, si que es otro mundo*

Dice itami

*en hokkaido hay lugares así, aunque esperaba que hubiera dragones y hadas volando por ahí, hasta ahora solo hemos visto humamos, que decepción*

Dice kurata

*¿De verdad querías ver chicas con orejas de gato?*

Pregunta itami.

*¿la verdad es que me gustaría, ¿y tu?*

Pregunta kurata.

*yo preferiría chicas mágicas, soy fan de meikon*

Dice itami.

*yo me sé el opening de meikon*

Dice un militar desde la radio

*¿en serió?, aquí vamos*

Dice el militar mientras están a punto de cantar, accelaretor hace que todos los vehículos se detengan.

*si cantan solo una letra de esa maldita canción los haré volar a todos*

Dice accelaretor mientras todos se callan, el peliblanco se vuelve a recostar, tiempo después estos estaría siguiendo un arroyo para llegar a un pueblo que menciono el pueblo coda.

*quiero dar una opinión capitán Itami, acampemos frente al bosque*

Dice hazama.

*concedido, no tienes problemas ¿verdad Accelaretor?*

Pregunta itami.

*No me interesa, hagan lo que quieran*

Dice accelaretor pero empieza a percibir algo, este se acerca al asiento delantero.

*oigan*

Dice accelaretor apuntando al humo que salé del bosque.

*un incendio*

Dice itami, estos se posicionan a lo lejos del bosque.

*¿será un fenómeno natural? *

Pregunta itami.

*no, alguien o algo causó esto*

Dice accelaretor mientras itami mira por los binoculares y ve a un dragón.

*y ahí tenemos la causa*

Dice accelaretor mientras el dragón se aleja del bosque, itami se preocupa.

*¿creen que el dragón tenga el habito de quemar bosques sin razón?*

Pregunta itami.

*si quiere saberlo ¿Por qué no lo sigue?*

Pregunta kuribayashi.

*no, no es por eso*

Dice itami.

*en el pueblo por el que pasamos nos dijeron que por aquí hay un asentamiento*

Dice accelaretor.

*demonios*

Dice kurata.

*debemos dejar el campamento para después*

Dice itami mientras todos van a buscar el asentamiento, la lluvia apaga el fuego y estos llegan a las ruinas del pueblo.

*sería un milagro encontrar supervivientes*

Dice kurata, itami y accelaretor estaban apoyados de un pozo, kuribayashi llega y informa todo lo encontrado.

*eso quiere decir que habrá como 100 muertos, no creo que hayan supervivientes*

Dice itami.

*yo no diría eso*

Dice accelaretor mientras extiende su mano y desde dentro del pozo levanta a una chica rubia con orejas largas.

*una persona, hay una persona*

Grita itami.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste el nuevo fic


	2. gate no accelerator cap 2

Gate no accelaretor capitulo 2.

preparen la asistencia rápido*

Grita itámi, tiempo después kuribayashi y yoshida estarían intentando curar a la Elfa, mientras que con los otros.

es una elfa capitan, y es rubia, es increíble ¿verdad?, el área especial es genial ¿no?, sabía que nos esperaban cosas buenas*

Dice kurata.

a ti te gustan las elfas ¿verdad?*

Pregunta itámi.

cállense*

Dice accelaretor mientras intenta descansar apoyado a un árbol.

capitán, hemos terminado, la temperatura de la chica esta regresando a la normalidad*

Dice yoshida.

eso es bueno*

Dice itámi.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?*

Pregunta yoshida.

esto, ¿Qué opinas tu accelaretor kun?*

Pregunta el militar.

tu eres el capitán, haz lo que creas conveniente*

Dice el peli blanco.

bien, no podemos dejarla aquí, así que la llevaremos como una refugiada*

Dice itámi.

sabía que diría algo como eso*

Dice yoshida.

soy humanitario ¿verdad?*

Pregunta itámi.

no estoy segura de eso, sería grosero decir que tiene intenciones ocultas, después de todo es una elfa, no estoy segura que decir de accelaretor pero al fin y al cabo es un hombre*

Dice yoshida.

no me metas en tus pensamientos estúpidos*

Dice accelaretor enojado, tiempo después estos van en los vehículos dirección a la estación arnus pasando por el pueblo de coda.

oiga capitán, no nos toparemos con un dragón antes de encontrar a una chica gato ¿verdad?*

Pregunta kurata.

no lo digas, ¿y si pasa de verdad?*

Pregunta itámi.

bueno aunque no me preocupo, tenemos al esper nivel 5 numero 1 de ciudad academia, no creo que nos debamos preocupar*

Dice kurata.

bueno, tienes razón*

Dice itámi mientras estos miran de reojo a accelaretor, para aclarar hay para 3 personas en los asientos delanteros, en donde estaban accelaretor itámi y kurata.

mira por donde conduces idiota*

Dice accelaretor mientras kurata esquiva un arbol que estaba al frente.

por poco*

Dice kursta suspirando de alivio, estos llegan al pueblo de coda.

imposible, ¿destruyeron el asentamiento?*

Pregunta el viejo mientras itámi les explica en su idioma el tema del dragón.

dragón de fuego*

Dice el viejo haciendo que todos se preocupen, el pueblo de coda no puede cuidar a la elfa.

lo siento, no podemos cuidar de ella, nosotros también debemos huir*

Dice el viejo.

¿van a abandonarlo?*

Pregunta accelaretor uniéndose a la conversación.

cuando un dragón prueba el sabor de los humanos y elfos atacará a mas pueblos y ciudades*

Dice el viejo mientras todos empiezan a empacar y irse en carretas mientras los militares de ciudad academia, lelei y jato tambien estaban en la fila de carretas pero una carreta destruida empezaría a obstruir el camino, estos 2 ven a varios hombres con trajes verdes comienzan a marchar y ayudar a cualquier problema, ni kato o lelei sabían siquiera algo de ellos.

nunca vi esas ropas*

Dice lelei.

¿también hay soldados mujeres?*

Pregunta kato.

maestro, voy a ver*

Dice lelei mientras se baja de la carreta y comienza a correr y ve a una niña en el suelo, al igual que un caballo, la peli azul va a ver como esta la niña pero aparece yoshida y comienza a revisarla.

¿médicos?*

Pregunta rerei mientras el caballo se levanta y comienza a arremeter contra las 2 chicas, lelei solo miraba con la boca abierta en shock pero se escucha un estruendo, el caballo cae, esta gira su cabeza y ve a un peli blanco apuntando con una pistola.

maldición, ¿no pueden hacer bien su trabajo y garantizar la seguridad?*

Pregunta accelaretor molesto mientras guarda su arma.

esa persona, me salvó*

Dice lelei sorprendida, tiempo después.

oiga capitán, no me diga que cuidaremos a esta gente por siempre, ¿no hay gobernadores o realeza por aquí?*

Pregunta kurata.

pienso lo mismo, no quiero andar salvando gente que esta estorbando*

Dice accelaretor.

hablé con el jefe sobre eso, desde que se fueron a la batalla por la colina de arnus no han regresado*

Dice itámi mientras kurata mira a accelaretor.

no me eches la culpa, ellos se lo buscaron, solo contrataqué*

Dice accelaretor, tiempo después las fuerzas de ciudad academia estaban ayudando a los habitantes de coda a protegerlos mientras estos estén transportando todo, en un momento se rompe la carreta de una familia, estos son mandados a recoger lo que puedan y seguir avanzando ya que según el jefe mientras mas se retengan mas cerca estará la muerte, el hombre estaba callado con la mirada baja.

quemen la carreta*

Dice accelaretor mientras todos miraban confundidos pero lo hacen, la familia estaba llorando, ya en el vehículo.

¿Por qué hiciste que lo quemaran?*

Pregunta yoshida.

se negaban a seguir avanzando, era la única opción*

Dice itámi.

¿pero no podíamos pedir vehículos de apoyo? *

Pregunta yoshida.

el enemigo podría actuar si aumentan los refuerzos, comenzaría una masacre, unas batallas involuntarias, sus gastos militares se dispararían, todo podría estar devastado haciendo que los aldeanos queden en medio*

Dice accelaretor.

lo menos que podemos hacer es tenderles una mano*

Dice itámi impresionando a yoshida.

hay alguien adelante*

Dice kurata Mientras itámi mira con los binoculares y divisa a rory.

una loli gotica*

Dice itámi mientras kurata tambien comienza a mirar desesperado.

¿de donde vienen?, ¿A dónde van?*

Pregunta rory.

¿que esta diciendo?

Pregunta itámi mientras accelaretor activa su collar para poder traducir lo que dijo.

nos pregunta de donde venimos y a don

de vamos*

Dice accelaretor.

¿Cómo lo sabes?*

Pregunta kurata.

escuchar un poco a esos aldeanos pude almacenar los datos de algunas palabras en mi collar que esta conectado a mi cerebro*

Dice accelaretor mientras algunos niños van a saludar a rory.

es oráculo*

Dicen los niños.

tuvimos que huir del pueblo por un dragón de fuego*

Dice una vieja.

ya veo, entonces al parecer es venerada por algún tipo de religión*

Dice accelaretor mientras mira a rory, esta también lo mira así estos 2 cruzando miradas, la loli comienza a acercarse al vehículo.

¿Quiénes son estas personas?*

Pregunta rory.

son amables, nos ayudaron mucho*

Dice un no mientras la loli observa el interior del auto.

entonces no los obligaron a irse, ¿Cómo se mueve esto?*

Pregunta rory.

no lo se, pero es mucho mas cómodo que las carretas*

Dice el niño.

¿en serio?, muy bien*

dice la loli lamiéndose los labios y mirando a accelaretor e itami.

me gustaría saber como se siente montarlo*

Dice rory.

¿Qué dijo?*

Pregunta itámi.

no la entendí del todo pero dijo que quiere subir*

Dice accelaretor mientras cierra los ojos y se inclina en el asiento para intentar dormir pero siente un peso en sus piernas, este abre los ojos.

¿eeeh?*

Pregunta accelaretor mientras mira que la loli gótica estaba sentada en su regazo.

oye bájate, quedan asientos al lado*

Dice accelaretor pero esta estaba del todo feliz sentada ahí.

dame una razón para no hacer que sus venas exploten*

Dice accelaretor mientras acerca su mano a su collar.

no, detente*

Grita itámi intentando evitar que accelaretor mate a la chica, tiempo después la caravana de carretas y autos militares estaba avanzando por unas montañas desiertas.

esta es la montaña de roche*

Dice itámi.

¿tan lejos llegamos?*

Pregunta kurata.

ya comienza a cambiar el paisaje*

Dice itámi.

estamos muy lejos del pueblo, terminemos esta fastidiosa evacuación rápido*

Dice accelaretor.

es cierto, también quiero terminar con esto*

Dice kurata mientras rory mira a accelaretor, este solo gira la cabeza, itámi comienza a observar el sol, este daba mas calor que en Japón, pero este comienza a divisar un dragón, pero eso no era todo, este dragón es mordido por otro mucho mas grande.

batalla inminente*

Grita itámi mientras el dragón comienza a rugir escupir fuego quemando varias carretas, todos intentaban escapar en vano, la elfa de antes comenzaba a despertar. Llegan mas vehículos con armamento y así comenzando a dispararle al dragón, accelaretor solo estaba mirando, mientras las torretas de los vehículos comienzan a disparar.

Las balas no causan efecto*

Dice accelaretor mientras el dragón comienza a escupir fuego, la caravana lo esquiva.

maldición no podremos hacer nada contra ese fuego*

Dice kurata mientras la elfa se levanta y va hacia itámi y empieza a señalarle el ojo, itámi entendió de inmediato.

apunten a sus ojos*

Grita itámi pero accelaretor se levanta de su asiento.

no es necesario que lo digas, yo me haré cargo, déjenme cerca del dragón*

Dice accelaretor de forma normal.

¿estas seguro?, esa cosa es gigante*

Dice kurata.

confiemos en el*

Dice itámi mientras da el aviso a las demás unidades y este se baja el vehículo, la elfa y lauri lo estaban mirando expectante mientras accelaretor camina hasta el dragón.

¿piensa luchar el solo?*

Pregunta rory mientras la elfa rubia solo lo miraba.

¿sabes?, todo este viaje había sido muy aburrido, pero, gracias a ti*

dice accelaretor Con una sonrisa mientras activa su collar.

gracias a ti ahora me divertiré un poco*

Dice accelaretor mientras sonríe y el viento comenzaba a soplar mas fuerte. El dragón escupe fuego mientras que accelaretor se queda sin hacer nada, el ataque impacta con él, pero al disiparse el humo.

¿esta ileso?*

Pregunta kuribayashi mientras accelaretor suspira.

pensé que serías mas divertido pero ni modo, tendrás que morir*

Dice el peliblanco mientras pisa el suelo y manda un gran tornado negro mandando al dragón a chocar a unas montañas.

que gran poder*

Dice rory.

¿eso es lo que puede hacer el esper numero 1 de ciudad academia?*

Pregunta kuribayashi.

que aburrido*

Dice accelaretor mientras el dragón vuelve a escupir fuego, accelaretor comienza a reírse encima de todo el suelo en llamas.

¿Cómo pueden temerte aquí si eres realmente débil?, tantas historias fascinantes de dragones que escucho ¿y solo me enfrento a esta basura?, no me jodas, es por eso que los cuentos son ficticios*

Grita accelaretor mientras el dragón va a atacar con su garra, accelaretor pisa el suelo levantando un piedra, este la patea haciendo que esta vaya tan rápido como una bala impactando en el brazo del dragón atravesándolo mientras su brazo se cae al suelo, el dragón comienza a rugir de dolor y así comienza a elevarse para retirarse, accelaretor extiende su mano.

no te dejaré escapar*

Dice el peliblanco pero su collar comienza a parpadear diciendo que le quedaba poca batería, accelaretor solo debía apagarla para que comenzara a cargarse solo, este chista la lengua.

Que suerte tiene*

Dice accelaretor mientras los demás llegan.

lo ahuyentaste*

Dice kurata.

tuvo suerte, justo se acabo la batería del collar, su no fuera por eso lo destrozaba *

Dice accelaretor.

sorprendente*

Dice kuribayashi, tiempo después entierran todos los cadáveres victimas del dragón, era de noche y todos estaban rezando, accelaretor estaba mirando hasta que ve llorar a una niña a su lado, normalmente no le importaría pero le llego una imagen de last order, accelaretor suspira y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de la niña.

la mayoría de los supervivientes buscaran un lugar cercano o se refugiaran en algún pueblo o ciudad*

Dice un militar.

ya veo, no creo que conozcan a alguien allí*

Dice itámi.

tenemos mayores problemas*

Dice el militar.

niños y ancianos sin familias*

Dice accelaretor.

siento ser tan frio, pero nosotros tenemos que cuidar de los nuestros, no podemos darnos el lujo de cuidar de ellos*

Dice el jefe.

¿van a dejarlos?*

Pregunta itámi mientras el jefe se quita el sombrero.

les estamos sumamente agradecidos*

Dice el jefe mientras estos se retiran pero no sin antes de despedirse de las personas que los ayudaron.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?*

Pregunta yoshida mientras itámi mira a sus nuevos pasajeros.

¿Qué crees tu accelaretor?*

Pregunta el militar.

tu eres el capitán, haz lo que quieras*

Dice accelaretor.

bien, no se preocupen, déjennoslo a nosotros*

Dice itámi mientras yoshida y accelaretor sonríen.

bien, todos a bordo, volveremos a arnus*

Dice itámi, tiempo después estos están volviendo a la base en arnus, la elfa rubia estaba teniendo un mal sueño hasta que despierta.

parece que despertaste, ya casi llegamos*

Dice itámi mientras la rubia ve la base de ciudad academia esta gira du cabeza y ve a accelaretor sentado, este la empieza a mirar y esta se aleja un poco.

¿Qué rayos le pasa?*

Pregunta el peliblanco.

parece que te tiene miedo*

Dice yoshida.

No la culpo, después de esa hazaña que hiciste contra ese dragón quien no te tendría miedo*

Dice itámi.

tonterías*

Escupe accelaretor.

mientras en otro pueblo.

¿ahuyentaron a un dragón de fuego?*

Preguntan unos hombres en un bar.

si, lo vi por mi misma*

Dice la mesera, los hombres no le creían nada, esta va hacia un grupo de caballeros que la estaban llamando.

¿podría contarnos mas sobre como vencieron al dragón de fuego?*

Pregunta hamilton.

no lo se*

Dice la mesera mientras hamilton saca unas monedas.

yo le creo*

Dice hamilton mientras la mesera coge las monedas.

gracias, te contaré una historia especial, cuando el dragón atacó ese día ellos nos salvaron, pero solo uno lo ahuyento, da miedo, parece el mismo diablo en persona, un chico peliblanco, ojos rojos y una muleta, cuando el dragón escupía fuego este ni se inmutaba, podía hacer levitar piedras y invocar torbellinos negros, además de él habían otras personas mas, estaban vestidas de verde*

Dice la mesera, mientras con accelaretor, estos llegan a la base.

¿esta es su fortaleza?*

Pregunta lelei, itámi va a presentar su reporte, el comandante acepta a los refugiados para que se queden pero manda a itámi que se haga cargo de ellos, accelaretor va a dormir a su habitación, al día siguiente todos se presentan, estas pasan su día observando toda la tecnología que podía ofrecer ciudad academia, tiempo después accelaretor iría a tomarse un baño en las aguas termales, al llegar ya estaría itámi.

hola accelaretor kun, ¿también querías bañarte?*

Pregunta itámi.

no molestes*

Dice accelaretor mientras entra a la tina, mientras en los baños termales femeninos.

no puedo creer que construyeran un baño de lujo en un lugar como este*

Dice rory.

yo nunca había tomado un baño en interiores*

Dice lelei.

en mi templo tenía un lujoso baño imperial, pero adonde como apóstol vago por la tierra me impresiona que haya algo como esto en medio de la nada*

Dice rory.

itámi dijo que debíamos tomar uno todos los días*

Dice lelei.

¿itámi?, ya me acordé, el de ciudad academia*

Dice rory.

¿fue él quien me salvó?*

Pregunta tuka mientras las otras 2 la miran.

lo siento, me preguntaba si había sido él quien me salvó cuando estaba inconsciente en el pueblo*

Dice tuka.

escuche a alguien hablar sobre eso, el que te salvó fue a ese tipo que llaman accelaretor*

Dice lele.

¿accelaretor?, es ese tipo peliblanco que ahuyentó al dragón ¿verdad?*

Pregunta rory.

¿era él?, ahora me siento mal, fui grosera cuando me alejé de el*

Dice tuka.

parece que no le importa*

Dice lelei.

me intriga mucho ese tal accelaretor*

Dice rory.

accelaretor*

Repite tuka con una sonrisa, al día siguiente kuribayashi y yoshida le informan a itámi que tuka comenzaba a actuar extraño, accelaretor estaba escuchando todo, este se levanta y se va de la sala, tiempo después tuka, lelei y rory estarían sacando las escamas de los dragones voctimas de accelaretor en la guerra de arnus.

¿ahora somos servicio de entrega?*

Pregunta kurata.

no digas eso, es bueno que se cuiden de ellas mismas y es una buena oportunidad para aprender sobre el comerció de la región especial*

Dice itámi mientras lelei y rory suben al vehículo, tuka se encontraba un tanto complicada para subir.

¿Qué pasa?*

Pregunta lelei.

¿iremos a otro lugar extraño?*

Pregunta tuka mientras piensa en su padre pero esta ve pasar a accelaretor pasar al lado suyo y subirse al auto, este mira a la rubia.

¿Qué haces ahí parada?, sube*

Dice accelaretor mientras yoshida toca el hombro de la chica.

es su forma de decir que las protegerá cueste lo que cueste*

Dice yoshida.

Dijo que no habrá problema, accelaretor nos protegerá*

Dice lelei mientras tuka se sube al auto y se sienta al lado de accelaretor, el vehículo parte hasta itálica.

Bueno chicos fin del capitulo, denle like y subscribanse


	3. gate no accelerator cap 3

Gate no accelaretor capitulo 3.

Accelaretor y los demás estaban dirigiéndose a italica, en el transcurso itami se percata de algo, tuka estaba mirando fijamente a accelaretor, cada vez que este volteaba a mirarla esta giraba su cabeza rápidamente, al peli blanco no le importo mucho así que decidió dormir un poco, estos a las lejanías ven un humo.

huele a sangre*

Dice rory.

como sea, vamos*

Dice accelaretor.

entendido*

Dice kurata.

espera, ¿desde cuando das las ordenes?*

Pregunta itámi mientras todo el escuadrón comienza a reír y dirigirse a italica.

una pelirroja a la cual se llama piña colada, le diremos solo piña aunque de risa xd, esta estaba durmiendo hasta que una sirvienta le vierte agua encima, la llaman a ver a sus nuevos visitantes en el bastión de italica, esta mira por una escotilla de la puerta principal y ve unos vehículos verdes.

¿Qué es eso?*

Pregunta piña.

¿carruajes acorazados?*

Pregunta Hamilton.

no, es hierro forjado*

Dice piña mientras de estos vehiculos comienza a salir gente, primero lelei.

¿Una hechicera lindonita?*

Pregunta piña.

una elfa, sus magias pueden ser una muy buena combinación *

Dice la peli roja mientras se impresiona al ver a la tercera persona en salir.

¿rory mércury?*

Pregunta piña sorprendida mientras accelaretor y itami bajan, estos 2 pasarían mas desapercibidos.

¿Qué hacemos piña sama?*

Pregunta hamilton.

nada dice que no sean enemigos*

Dice piña preocupada pero alguien golpea la puerta.

maldición, ¿Qué hago?, bien, si no son enemigos entonces los necesitamos de nuestro lado*

Dice la peli roja mientras abre abruptamente la puerta.

bienvenidos*

Dice piña nerviosamente mientras todos miraban preocupados al suelo, la princesa sigue su visión y ve a accelaretor en el suelo.

maldición, ¿Por qué mierda debía tocar yo la maldita puerta?*

Dice accelaretor enojado, la peli roja lo estaba mirando impactada.

pelo blanco, ojos rojos y una muleta, el es el demonio que ahuyentó al dragón y lo acabo de golpear*

Piensa piña extremadamente nerviosa

¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?, ¿no pensaste que podría haber alguien del otro lado?*

Pregunta tuka mientras ayuda a accelaretor a levantarse y lelei le da su bastón y se levanta.

cielos*

Dice accelaretor mientras se limpia el polvo.

bueno, ¿Quién nos explicará que sucede?*

Pregunta itámi mientras todos miran a la peli roja

¿yo?*

Pregunta piña.

oigan ustedes, ¿Cómo se atreven a actuar así ante la tercera princesa imperial piña colada?*

Dice hamilton con fuerza en su voz .

¿princesa imperial?*

Preguntan todos impresionados excepto accelaretor, tiempo después la princesa explica todo hasta llegar a una sala.

tras esta puerta se encuentra la actual condesa de la familia formar, myui*

Dice piña mientras abre la puerta y todos ven a una princesa de corta edad.

¿una niña?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

la condesa esta por cumplir 11 años*

Dice lelei.

aunque se encuentre a la cabeza, pedirle que dirija un ejercito es demasiado, por eso la reemplazo en esa responsabilidad*

Dice piña mientras todos se sientan a explicar la situación.

bien, dices que nos ayudarán ¿verdad?*

Pregunta la peli roja.

si, no podremos vender las escamas si las cosas siguen así*

Dice itámi.

bien, quedarán a cargo de la puerta sur*

Dice piña mientras todo el escuadrón entra al bastión, a la hora de posicionarse estarían vigilando por lo alrededores del sur.

saben que nos usaron de señuelo ¿verdad?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

si, quiere atraer a los bandidos para acabar la batalla con la segunda línea a nuestras espaldas*

Dice itámi.

¿morderán el anzuelo?*

Pregunta kurata.

ella es la oficial al mando, veamos si se las puede arreglar sola*

Dice accelaretor mientras itámi sigue dando ordenes para defender su lugar.

¿Por qué ayudad a la princesa de un imperio que debería ser tu enemigo?*

Pregunta rory

para proteger a los ciudadanos, quiero que la princesa sepa que en vez de enfrentarnos es mejor tenernos de aliados*

Dice itámi.

suena como una amenaza, una de las mas sinceras*

Dice accelaretor.

Y me encanta, ayudarte será todo un placer *

Dice rory.

Tiempo después en la noche en la puerta este se empezaría a incendiar.

ahí va su plan por la borda*

Dice accelaretor mirando todo el espectáculo.

Maldición, ¿no nos iban a atacar a nosotros?*

Pregunta rory en un puchero, mientras que en la puerta este sería un infierno de matanzas, la princesa y su sequito solo podían mirar con shock, la puerta había caído demasiado rápido, los bandidos traspasan las puertas y los ciudadanos comienzan a pelear también con armamento mediocre, eran fácilmente derrotados, el comandante termina muerto, mientras con accelaretor.

esa estúpida niña*

Dice accelaretor mientras acerca su mano a su collar.

¿vas a ir?*

Pregunta itámi.

no te confundas, no me importa lo que le suceda a esa mujer, pero alguien me enseñó a valorar un poco mas las vidas inocentes*

Dice accelaretor mientras activa el electrodo de su gargantilla y de un salto va hacia la puerta este, con la princesa, esta estaba muy frustrada, era una batalla perdida, los civiles seguian muriendo mientras luchaban contra los bandidos.

llamen refuerzos*

Dice un hombre.

no tenemos mas*

Dice la peli roja.

¿y los refuerzos?, ¿Dónde esta la gente de verde?*

Pregunta un civil mientras lo asesinan, aparece un hombre con una maza con púas matando un montón de civiles, pero de repente se escucha un estruendo, era accelaretor aterrizando en medio de las barricadas.

¿hasta cuando dejaras de hacer estupideces?*

Pregunta accelaretor refiriéndose a la princesa.

¿un chiquillo?*

Pregunta el un hombre.

hombres, mujeres o niños, no hay diferencia, todos morirán*

Dice el hombre mientras va a atacar al peli blanco con su arma, al lanzar la masa de púas esta se rompe.

¿Qué?*

Pregunta el hombre impactado.

al juzgar por sus expresiones vinieron preparados para morir, bien, si tanto quieren sufrir, entonces vengan y ataquen con lo que puedan*

Grita accelaretor mientras el hombre de la mas va a golpearlo pero accelaretor solo pisa el suelo mandando a volar al tipo matándolo.

soy invencible, puedo calcular cualquier vector, aunque no creo que ustedes hayan llegado hasta ese conocimiento de la física así que por el momento, solo los mataré*

Dice accelaretor mientras va rápidamente y da un golpe al aire mandando a volar a varios bandidos a través de las paredes, otros mas les venia por la espalda, accelaretor se da vuelta y manda un tornado negro hacia su dirección, no quedo nada de ellos, otro grupo comienza a rodear al pelo blanco.

cielos, ¿creen que pueden vencerme después de ver lo que puedo hacer?, ¿tanto quieren morir?, bien, sus deseos son ordenes*

Dice accelaretor mientras pisa de nuevo el suelo haciendo que este se rompa para después levantar una piedra y patearla hasta donde estaba la puerta así despejando la entrada de todos los bandidos que habían entrada.

Impresionante*

Dice hamilton.

los rumores son verdaderos, el peliblanco de ojos rojos, un demonio en persona*

Dice piña.

¿Cómo es que lo llamaban?*

Pregunta hamilton.

accelaretor*

Dice la peli roja mientras el esper numero 1 camina hacia afuera.

bien, ahora solo me falta barrer aquí afuera*

Dice accelaretor mientras sale y ve a todos los bandidos mirándolo, este sonríe y rápidamente va a dar una patada destrozando el suelo.

supongo que para limpiar esto no necesito contenerme, muy bien, hace tiempo que no me quito el estrés*

dice accelaretor mientras mira con una sonrisa al grupo de bandidos y de su espalda empiezan a brotar torbellinos, los bandidos comienzan a tener miedo.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿no estaban preparados para morir?, vamos, vengan, sin miedo, seré piadoso y los mataré rápidamente*

Dice accelaretor mientras itámi y los demás llegan.

¿Qué rayos?*

Pregunta kuribayashi.

parece que no tiene intenciones de contenerse*

Dice itámi.

impresionante*

Dice lelei.

¿ese es el poder que tienen los del otro mundo?*

Pregunta rory, tuka solo estaba mirando al peli blanco.

¿nadie se atreve?, muy bien, entonces los acabare a todos aquí y ahora*

Dice accelaretor mientras manda 2 torbellinos gigantes que acaban con cualquiera a su paso, los gritos de agonía de los bandidos se escuchaban a kilómetros.

Jajajaja, hace tiempo que no me liberaba de esta forma, es muy refrescante*

Dice accelaretor mientras se ríe frenéticamente mientras finaliza su ataque de tornados, había aniquilado a casi todo el ejercito.

¿Quién demonios eres tu?*

Pregunta un hombre.

¿tu eres su jefe?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

contéstame*

Dice el hombre.

Puedes recordarme como un villano después de tu muerte*

Dice el peli blanco mientras pisa el suelo y envia un tornado hacia el hombre aniquilándolo, estaba amaneciendo y los helicópteros comienzan a llegar.

muy tarde, me encargué de la mayoría, deje a algunos vivos, hagan lo que quieran no me interesa*

Dice accelaretor por el comunicador mientras se va.

hola, parece que ya acabaste aquí*

Dice itámi.

no era necesario llamar el apoyo aéreo *

Dice accelaretor.

era solo por las dudas*

Dice itámi con una sonrisa mientras accelaretor chista la lengua, la princesa piña estaba aterrada, nunca escuchó de alguien como accelaretor, tiempo después estos negocian el tratado llegando a un acuerdo, venden las escamas y se van de inmediato a la colina arnus pero en el camino ven unos caballeros mujeres.

¿son la armada de la que habló la princesa?*

Pregunta itámi mientras estas se acercan a los vehículos.

No demuestren hostilidad, podrían violar el tratado*

Dice itámi.

¿De donde vienen?*

Pregunta una chica.

de italica*

Dice kurata.

¿a donde van? *

Pregunta la chica.

a la colina arnus*

Dice kurata mientras las caballeras apuntan sus armas hacia ellos, itámi baja seguido de accelaretor.

¿son los enemigos de otro mundo?*

Pregunta una rubia.

oye disculpa, ¿mi hombre te ofendió de alguna manera?*

Pregunta itami mientras una caballera le apunta con sus armas.

ríndanse*

Dice la chica.

vamos, si hablamos un poco*

Dice itámi pero la chica lo abofetea.

silencio *

Dice la mujer mientras los soldados apuntan sus armas.

no disparen, váyanse, huyan ahora*

Dice itami mientras los vehículos emprenden marcha y escapan.

¿y?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?*

Pregunta accelaretor en tono molesto mientras las mujeres los apuntan con sus armas.

Creo que no es necesario que pregunte*

Dice accelaretor mientras lleva su mano a su collar pero itámi lo detiene.

no hagas nada por favor, confía en mi, no causemos mas problemas*

Dice itámi mientras accelaretor lo mira, al final este chista su lengua y accede a ser el supuesto rehén, tiempo después.

¿Qué rayos están haciendo?*

Grita piña mientras le arroja su copa a la rubia dejando su frente toda ensangrentada.

princesa, ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?*

Pregunta otra chica mientras limpia la herida de su compañera.

¿no es evidente?*

Pregunta molesta la peli roja mientras mira nerviosamente a itámi y accelaretor con cuerdas amarrándole las manos, accelaretor estaba algo golpeado, se le podían ver algunos moretones, este estaba con una mirada muy enojada.

¿estas bien accelaretor kun?*

Pregunta hamilton.

agradezcan que sigan vivas gracias a ese estúpido militar ya que por mi las hubiera aplastado sin rechistar *

Murmura accelaretor mientras hamilton solo tenía una mirada aterrada.

le agradezco que lo haya reconsiderado*

Dice la chica castaña.

pasando a otro tema, deberías ver como esta él*

Dice accelaretor mientras apunta a itámi, este estaba todo golpeado, magullado y al igual que accelaretor estaba amarrado.

¿itámi dono?, ¿itámi dono?, por favor despierte*

Dice hamilton pero itámi no respondía, esta empieza a moverlo para despertarlo pero este cae recostado al suelo.

que sorpresa, se murió*

Dice accelaretor despreocupado mientras Hamilton empieza a gritar, tiempo después unas sirvientas se llevan a itámi y intentan ayudar a accelaretor a levantarse para llevarlos a sus dormitorios.

no se molesten, solo denme mi bastón, puedo caminar*

Dice el peli blanco.

como usted diga*

Dice una chica gato mientras le entrega su bastón a accelaretor y este comienza a caminar hasta una habitación que tenían 2 camas, en una se acostó accelaretor y en otra acostaron al militar golpeado, accelaretor se pone a dormir, tiempo después este despierta pero ve a 4 sirvientas a los lados de su cama.

¿ya despertó señor?*

Pregunta una sirvienta.

si si, ¿y ustedes son?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

son unas sirvientas que había contratado el primer conde*

Dice una mucama entrando a la habitación.

la señora piña nos ordeno que los tratáramos lo mejor posible y a las caballeras que los trataron mal ya recibieron un duro castigo, les estamos muy agradecidos de que haya salvado la ciudad, pero aun así se atrevieron a tratar a nuestro salvador de manera terrible, le rogamos por favor que no lastime a la señorita myui.*

dice la mucama

no me lo agradezcan a mi, ese estúpido es el que se merece todo el crédito, y sobre su ciudad no la destruiré por un capricho como ese, si hubiera sido por mi, hubiera asesinado a esas mujeres, pero fue itámi quien me convenció de soportar los golpes*

dice accelaretor mientras comienza a tocarse la cara para ver que tenía un moretón, pérsia de inmediato le pone una vendita y mamína le da un poco de agua.

como sea*

Dice accelaretor mientras se recuesta y cierra los ojos, las chicas lo mirarían godo el tiempo, era lindo, atrevido y de carácter fuerte, pero despierta itámi y a este se le explica lo ocurrido, los compañeros de itámi intentan ir a rescatarlo pero mamína, la chica conejo escucha algo.

alguien intenta forzar la ventana*

Dice mamína.

deben ser los compañeros de itámi y accelaretor sama, si son ellos tráiganlos, si son otras personas ya saben que hacer*

Dice la mucama mientras pérsia y mamína van a encontrarse con los soldados, accelaretor abre los ojos mientras que aurea le da comida a itámi y mome a accelaretor, este no tenía por que quejarse del trato, solo lo aceptaba, ni de buena o mala gana.

¿están bien?*

Pregunta kurata mientras entra con los demás, estos se quedan e shock al ver como atendían a los 2 chicos.

hola*

Dijo itámi mientras accelaretor solo comía un pedazo de manzana. Con la princesa piña.

boses, panash, atacaron a las fuerzas de ciudad academia y no le dieron un trato humanitario a sus prisioneros, el señor itámi y accelaretor, son violaciones graves al tratado, accelaretor posee la fuerza para acabar con dragones*

Dice piña.

¿el peliblanco con muleta?, perdón mi atrevimiento, pero no creo que pueda ni siquiera mantenerse en pie frente a una pelea de verdad*

Dice panash.

estúpida, la vista engaña, si solo lo hubieran visto, es un monstruo, acabó con todo el ejercito de bandidos que estaban atacando italica él solo, si quisiera las hubiera matado de inmediato, de seguro itámi sama lo persuadió*

Dice piña mientras sus caballeras bajaban la mirada por culpa.

Debemos hacer que se olviden de lo sucedido, utilizaras tu cuerpo para lograrlo*

Dice piña mientras boses se impactaba por lo que tenía que hacer, esta comienza a prepararse mientras con itámi y los demás comenzaban a pasarla bien, boses llega a la sala preparada mentalmente para lo que tiene que hacer, al entrar ven a todos hablando y sacándose fotos, boses se comienza a sonrojar y va a golpear a itámi, tiempo después.

¿Y esa herida?*

Pregunta piña mientras mira a un golpeado itámi.

adivina quien fue*

Dice accelaretor mirando a la rubia.

fui yo*

Dice boses.

maldición, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?*

Pregunta piña mientras un soldado habla y lelei lo traduce, piña los invita a desayunar pero estos tenían que ir a dar su informe al senado.

esperen, en ese caso, nosotras iremos con ustedes, quiero disculparme personalmente com sus superiores*

Dice piña, tiempo después estos suben a los vehículos.

¿Vas a dejar que vengan?*

Pregunta accelaretor.

el mayor higaki aceptó así que no hay problema*

Dice itámi.

como tu digas*

Dice accelaretor mientras todos se despiden de las sirvientas, accelaretor por curiosidad mueve su cabeza para observarlas a estas, las sirvientas le guiñan un ojo a accelaretor, este chista su lengua y pone sus manos en su cabeza para descansar, en el transcurso del viaje las 2 chicas imperiales admiran todos los avances tecnológicos de las fuerzas de ciudad academia, estas 2 pasan a mirar a accelaretor, ahora se preguntaban si el era mas fuerte que todas estas cosas juntas, al llegar a la base piña y su compañera van a hablar con el mayor aclarando las cosas, mientras con accelaretor, itámi le había pedido que fuera a decirle algo a tuka.

¿quieren que atraviese el portal?*

Pregunta la rubia.

si, como representante de este mundo, nos iremos mañana temprano, estaremos 2 noches por ende no te quedaras fuera por mucho tiempo*

Dice el peli blanco.

¿tu también irás?*

Pregunta tuka.

es un fastidio pero también iré, lelei nos acompañará como intérprete*

Dice accelaretor.

¿y a ti te haría feliz si fuera?*

Pregunta tuka.

creo que todos se alegrarían si fueras, te necesitamos*

Dice accelaretor mientras a la chica le brillan los ojos.

entiendo, entonces*

Dice tuka pero es interrumpida.

¿Qué piensan hacer sin invitarme?*

Pregunta rory.

maldición, la peor persona tenía que aparecer*

Dice accelaretor.

Yo también quiero ir*

Dice el maestro de lelei.

maldición, a mi no me pregunten, vayan, con itámi, maldición, bien te esperamos mañana, buenas noches*

Dice accelaretor a tuka.

buenas noches*

Dice esta, mientras accelaretor camina ve a lelei.

accelaretor kun, estoy cansada, por favor llévame al dormitorio*

Dice lelei mientras se derrumba a dormir.

maldición, no se quien es peor, esta o la mocosa*

Dice accelaretor mientras utiliza sus poderes y lleva a lelei a dormir, este sin querer se queda dormido mientras la vigilaba, al día siguiente todos estaban vestidos, piña y boses también irían, todos estaban emocionados por ver el otro mundo.

Bueno chicos, fin del capitulo.


	4. Cancelación

Lo siento mucho, no podré seguir subiendo los capítulos de gate no accelerator debido que se me borraron los capítulos faltantes, en mi canal de youtube tengo lo que falta pero solo esta en español, es un video con loquendo, imágenes y soundtracks de fondo, siento mucho no poder seguir publicando esta historia para los que no son de habla hispana, lo siento mucho pero a cambio publicaré otra historia que si seguiré es de toaru majutsu no index X katekyo hitman reborn. sin nada mas que decir, me despido. para los que hablan en español tengo un canal de youtube en el cual tengo mas fanfics interesantes, se llama daedric Spartano


End file.
